


Ex-Girlfriends

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins goes through yet another painful break up, but Dean Ambrose tries to comfort him by paying a visit.





	

Seth Rollins was just dumped by his girlfriend, she - like every single one of his others - claimed that he was way too feminine for her liking... "You okay, man?" Dean said, walking over to his empty table at Denny's. "I've been better..." Seth said, eating his pancakes. "Sorry... but... why are you eating alone here?" Dean said, concerned. "Same old story..." Seth said, pouring his butter on them. "So... I guess I'll stay then?" Dean said, scratching his head. "Pretty please!" Seth said, flashing his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Sure!" Dean said, bursting into laughter. As they eat their meal, Seth reaches for the salt and pepper shaker at the same exact time as Dean... "Oops, sorry..." Seth said, feeling nausea. "You alright?!" Dean said, worried. "Y-yeah... just felt a little bit faint for a slip second." Seth said, drinking his water. "Weird... so did I." Dean said, puzzled. "How strange..." Seth said, widening his eyes. Dean then accidentally drops his folk, "Ugh!" He said, bending over to pick it up... "Nice butt." Seth said, quickly covering his mouth. "Nice what?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "N-nothing." Seth said, fastly eating. "But you just said... nice butt." Dean said, narrowing his eyes. "No... those jeans just... really... fit you." Seth said, trying to explain. "And now you're blushing..." Dean said, unease. "Okay... fine... I've been crushing on you... hard." Seth said, covering his face. "Seth... tonight's made me feel the same." Dean said, in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> okay heres another Ambrollins fanfiction for you guys! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments for all of my hard work! ♡♥


End file.
